Martian Manhunter
The Martian Manhunter 'is a superhero from DC comics and a regular member of the Justice League - he is one of the last surviving Martians and has taken on the role as a hero on earth due to his affinity for the planet, disguising himself as a human due to knowing that humans will fear his alien appearance. He is one of the most powerful heroes in the Justice League and has displayed a vast array of powers such as shape-shifting, superhuman strength, telepathy and flight. Silver Age Origin Martian J'onn J'onzz was pulled from his home-world, and time, to Earth in an experiment with alien technology. Scientist, Saul Erdel, had been experimenting with alien technology, possibly Martian, to try to perfect teleportation. His experiments eventually paid-off, though not in the way he intended and his first successful teleportation had randomly locked onto J'onn J'onnzz and transported him from Mars to Earth. Witnessing the sudden appearance of the large green humanoid caused Erdel to have a heart-attack and stranded J'onn on the planet. J'onn, confused as to what had just occurred, decided to assume the form of the strange alien species native to the planet that he had been transported to. After going undercover as a human, reading minds and finding out all he could about Dr. Erdel's research, J'onn eventually put together what had happened and realized he was on a different planet, Earth, one he had thought to be devoid of life. J'onn began working on a way to communicate and return to his home planet but also plied himself to helping the humans as dangers arose for them, as they were severely limited with an inability to do basic things like fly, read-minds or alter their shape. J'onn would eventually find that he was not just pulled through space but time and his people had died off years ago. With no other planet to call his home J'onn decided to dedicate himself full time to protect his new home and use his powers to help ensure the safety of the Earthlings. In his pursuits he would come to join the Justice League of America as one of their core members. Complete Power List *'Shapeshifting *'Invisibility' *'Intangibility' *'Vast telepathic abilities': Mind reading, communication, and control **'Memory alteration and erasure' **'Mental bolts' **'Mental shields' **'Mental projections' **'Psionic blasts' **'Induced paralysis' **'Illusions casting' **'Astral projection' *'Telekinesis': Move and manipulate objects with the mind. **'Energy blasts/waves' **'Levitation' **'Flight' **'Telekinetic shields' *'Optic Beams' *'Nine Senses' The Martian Manhunter has also served time with the Outsiders and though he has sometimes lost faith in humanity he always regains it and continues to fight for them. He was killed during the story Final Crisis but was brought back after the events of Blackest Night. He is a founding member of the Justice League in the Pre-Crisis, Pre-Flashpoint, and DCAU continuities. Gallery 250px-Martian_Manhunter.jpg|Martian Manhunter as he appears in Injustice: Gods Among Us. Category:DC Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Injustice Heroes Category:Super Hero Category:Male Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Old Heroes Category:Heroes from the past Category:Shape Shifters Category:Telepaths Category:Psychics Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Hypnotists Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Eyebeamers Category:Speedsters Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Heroes with Dissonant Serenity Category:Detectives Category:Justice League Members Category:Batman Heroes Category:Revived Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Brutes Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Classic Heroes Category:Healers Category:The Messiah Category:Rescuers Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Protectors Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Lawful Good Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Egalitarian Heroes Category:Advocates Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Wise Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Sage Category:Determinators Category:Hope Bringer Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Philanthropists Category:Telekinetics Category:Laser-Users Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Phasers Category:In love heroes Category:Heroes who can turn Invisible Category:Vigilante Category:Loner Heroes Category:Last of Kind Category:Teleporters Category:Genius Category:Heroes with Accelerated Healing Category:Nurturer Category:Voice of Reason Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Universal Protection Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Child Nurturer Category:The Icon Category:Emotionless Heroes Category:Photokinetic Heroes Category:Supporters Category:Illusionists Category:Elastic Heroes Category:Possessors Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Defenders Category:Ghosts Category:Archenemy Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Pacifists Category:Heroes with Courage